


Демоны

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Иногда демоны внутри него берут верх, и тогда ему остается только дать им то, чего они хотят больше всего – почувствовать себя живыми.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630429
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Демоны

— Держись, Сохатый, — беспечно хохочет Блэк, и Джеймс чувствует, как замирает от восторга сердце, когда они на крышесносной скорости, от которой картинка смазывается перед глазами, минуют особо опасный поворот.

«Не больше 40 миль в час» — гласит дорожный знак, который Джеймс успевает заметить натренированным глазом охотника.

«Опасный поворот» — в свете полной луны виднеется еще одно предупреждение.

«Впереди…» — эту надпись он уже не успевает заметить, ведь слепящий свет фар несущегося на них грузовика полностью лишает зрения и остается только уповать на случай.

— Сворачивай! — орет он в ухо Сириусу, с силой стискивая руки на его талии. — Мы ведь разобьемся!

— Не дрейфь, — заходится лающим смехом Блэк, — мы рождены, чтобы летать!

И гулкий рокот, рождающийся под их задницами, заставляет железного коня подняться на дыбы и стартовать вертикально вверх на глазах у изумленного маггла, с остервенением выкручивающего руль в сторону.

Джеймс еще видит перекошенное от страха одутловатое лицо водителя, видит, как до белых костяшек сжимают руль перевитые венами руки, а потом под ними расстилается бескрайнее полотно, исчерченное световыми дорожками фонарей вдоль автомобильных трасс, пятнами света, где находятся города, и призрачным светом луны, когда они пролетают над вересковыми пустошами Шотландии.

В ушах свистит ветер, но Джеймс дергает друга за плечо и громко кричит:

— Мы только что нарушили главное правило волшебного мира!

— Плевать, — на лице обернувшегося Блэка нет ни следа пережитого испуга, словно у него подобные ситуации случаются по две на неделе. — Ты это почувствовал? Почувствовал момент, когда мы оторвались от земли?

— Я переживал за свои штаны, некогда было еще на что-то обращать внимание.

— Момент абсолютной невесомости, — не слыша его, продолжает Сириус. — Это круче секса, круче обиженного скулежа Нюниуса… Невероятное чувство!

Джеймс не обращает внимания на его слова, сосредоточившись на мелькающих под ними деревушках. Ровное сердцебиение Блэка отдается в кончиках пальцев, и Джеймс чувствует, как постепенно начинает выравниваться и его собственный ритм.

— Эй, Бродяга? — снова зовет он.

— Что? — ветер бросает выскользнувшие из хвоста пряди волос прямо в глаза, когда Сириус оборачивается к нему.

— Ты просто псих, знаешь?

— Мы все психи в какой-то степени, — смеется тот, и глаза его опасно блестят в окружающей их темноте.

— Но знаешь что еще? — не унимается Джеймс. — Был бы я девчонкой, влюбился бы в тебя без памяти.

— Слава Мерлину, ты не девчонка, — хохочет Блэк. — У тебя не было бы ни единого шанса.

— А знаешь за что?

— Ну? — Блэк снова сосредотачивается на управлении байком.

— С тобой можно почувствовать себя бессмертным, причастным к чему-то грандиозному…

— Сомнительное удовольствие, как по—моему.

— Но девчонкам это нравится.

— Странные создания, никогда их не понимал. Вот взять, к примеру, твою Эванс — ни кожи, ни рожи…

— Сириус, — голос Джеймса ощутимо холодеет, но Блэку все равно. Он в своей неотвратимой прямоте напоминает бладжер. Того тоже хрен остановишь.

— Задавака, которую еще поискать, но ведь вскружила тебе голову напрочь.

— Бродяга! — пихает он друга в плечо. — Я же просил!

— Ладно, волосы у нее и правда шикарные, — недовольно соглашается Блэк, начиная снижаться, — но в остальном…

— Она чудесная, ты просто не влюблялся никогда.

— Упаси меня Мерлин! — преувеличенно кривится Сириус, аккуратно останавливаясь около дома Поттеров. — У меня еще впереди слишком много планов, чтобы губить свою молодость и красоту ради верности какой-то девице.

— Кобелина гулящая, — бормочет себе под нос Джеймс, слезая с байка.

— Я все слышу, Сохатый. И на твоем месте я бы внимательнее присматривался к длине своих… — он выразительно смотрит на голову Поттера.

— Ну и гад же ты, — восхищенно прищелкивает языком Джеймс, протягивая руку для прощания.

— За это ты меня и любишь.

Ухмылка красит Сириуса, как никого другого. Синие глаза задорно смотрят из-под длинной челки, падающей на глаза, а тонкие музыкальные пальцы ловко вытягивают из кармана куртки алую пачку с парусником. Щелчок маггловской зажигалки и свет мягко прорисовывает профиль Блэка, пока тот, затягиваясь, раскуривает сигарету.

— Курение… — заводит привычный мотив Поттер, ярый противник пагубной привычки друга, но Сириусу все равно, он лишь усмехается и выдыхает облачко ароматного дыма в лицо Джеймсу, заставляя того подавиться своими нравоучениями.

— Закончил?

— Кх-х, да. Не делай так больше, мама учует запах даже сквозь очищающие чары.

— Это семейное, Сохатый. Моя тоже всегда догадывалась, когда я нарушал ее запрет.

Невеселый смешок вырывается из груди Сириуса, и между ними повисает неуютное молчание. Сириус курит, прикрыв глаза и выпуская аккуратные кольца дыма в беззвездное небо, Джеймс тихо стоит рядом, не сводя с него глаз, дом Поттеров ждет, когда же молодой хозяин изволит переступить его порог.

— Пора мне, — отмирает Блэк, откидывая щелчком пальцев сигарету в сторону. — Меня ждут великие дела, дружище.

Ухмылка вновь кривит идеально-очерченные губы, и Джеймсу хочется спросить, куда на этот раз готов вляпаться его лучший друг? И не поднимет ли его среди ночи светящийся пес, чтобы передать просьбу хозяина «забрать его из этой дыры?».

— Давай, — кивает он вместо этого, и спокойно наблюдает, как Блэк запрыгивает на своего двухколесного друга и, выжав сцепление, скрывается в ночной тиши.

«Будь осторожнее, Бродяга», — думает Джеймс, вспоминая свет фар несущейся им навстречу машины. 

***

Сердце бьется набатом в ушах, вторя рваным ритмам тяжелой музыки. Сириус не помнит как он тут оказался, да и где вообще находится это «тут». Хорошо быть волшебником, скользит в голове ленивая мысль, хочешь — веселишься в Уэльсе, хочешь — срываешься куда-нибудь к черту на рога и продолжаешь отрываться там.

Главное, не забывать, что веселью все равно наступает когда-нибудь конец.

— Эй, малыш, — сексуально кривит губы черноволосая красавица, скользя пальцами по его плечу, обтянутому кожей куртки, — угостишь девушку выпивкой?

Сириусу уже явно хватит, перед глазами прыгают черные мушки, мешая разобраться в происходящем, оттого он, наверное, принимает незнакомку за сумасшедшую Беллу.

— Хой, сестренка, — улыбается он, смаргивая наваждение. — Какими судьбами тебя сюда занесло?

Красотка недоуменно смотрит на него, а потом растягивает губы в многообещающей улыбке.

— Я не против такого братика, — томно шепчет она, склоняясь к его уху, и обдавая жарким дыханием.

— Бармен, двойной виски! — щелкает Блэк пальцами, и бармен торопливо разливает виски в два стакана, сдабривая их кусочками льда. — Угощайся.

Тонкая рука, унизанная кольцами, подхватывает стакан и Сириус не отрываясь смотрит, как накрашенные вишневой помадой губы прижимаются к тонкому стеклу, оставляя после себя яркий отпечаток. Сейчас он и сам не понимает, как ему могла примерещиться Белла в этой девчонке, пропитанной квинтэссенцией маггловского мира от макушки до самых пяток. Взгляд Сириуса скользит по длинным ногам, затянутым в сетчатые чулки, упирается в кожаную юбку и поднимается выше, туда, где в аппетитной ложбинке груди блестит серебром знак анархистов. Он опрокидывает в себя виски одним движением и тянет ладонь к незнакомке.

— Потанцуем?

Сириус знает, как действует на девушек его немного кривоватая улыбка, знает, что стоит ему склонить голову набок, позволяя свету более четко очертить его лицо и бросить тень от ресниц на скулы, и ни одна не сможет устоять перед ним. Сириус Блэк знает, что он красив, и беззастенчиво пользуется тем, чем наградила его природа. Ну, и хорошие гены, конечно же… куда уж без них.

Гибкое тело вьется вокруг Блэка, прижимаясь крепче бедрами к его паху. Незнакомка старательно улыбается, демонстрируя белоснежную улыбку и ямочку на щеке. Черные волосы отливают синевой в неверном свете электрических прожекторов, мигающим светом озаряющих танцпол, и Сириусу стоит большого труда не дать ладоням скользнуть ниже, туда, где из-под короткой юбки призывно выглядывает кружево чулок. Они движутся в едином ритме, тело к телу, глаза в глаза, стоит ей только развернуться в его руках и требовательно потянуть Блэка за отворот куртки.

— Что… — начинает он, и замолкает, когда ее губы с силой прижимаются к нему. Жаркий поцелуй давит в голове последние здравые мысли, отключая разум, и дальше Сириус воспринимает происходящее урывками.

Вспышка стробоскопов, и они целуются так, словно хотят доказать друг другу, кто же на самом деле достоин доминировать в их паре.

Вспышка — руки ее давным-давно забрались под белую ткань футболки и теперь Сириус чувствует теплые ладони на своей спине.

Вспышка — он с усилием отрывается от ее губ, чувствуя, что если не остановится, возьмет ее прямо здесь, невзирая на толпу незнакомцев.

Вспышка — и они торопливо проталкиваются сквозь извивающиеся под музыку тела, в поисках месте, где можно уединиться.

Для Сириуса секс — плата за свободу. В эти минуты ему кажется, что он живет на полную катушку, забывая обо всем, стирая все лишнее, что мешает ему дышать полной грудью. Сейчас, когда нет рядом Сохатого, ему не приходится притворяться, что он лучше, чем есть на самом деле. В жизни Сириуса случается моменты, в которых лучшему другу просто нет места. Моменты, когда он дает волю тому темному безумию, что досталось ему в наследство вместе с чистейшей кровью многих поколений Блэков.

Джеймс светлый, он не поймет, как можно хотеть кого-то до безумия, желая объединить наслаждение с мучительной болью. Не поймет, почему его до зубовного скрежета бесит идеальная мисс Эванс. Не потому, что он завидует другу, урвавшему внимание первой красавицы факультета, вовсе нет. Просто он видит в Эванс эту гнильцу, которой полна его собственная жизнь. Не может не заметить, как кривит губы правильная до чертиков Лили, одновременно с этим жадно ловя изящными ноздрями исходящий от него аромат секса. Так не ведут себя хорошие девочки, за одну из которых она пытается выдать себя. Так ведут себя те, кто не понаслышке знает, каково отдаваться своим демонам до конца.

Иногда он с интересом наблюдает за ней, ждет, когда же маска даст трещину и из-под нее, как из-под тающего снега, проступит чернота. Все то, что Лили Эванс давит в себе, чему не дает раскрыться, виртуозно отыгрывая свою роль. Сириус ждет, когда уже демоны доломают ее, и он сможет взглянуть в глаза ей настоящей… Может тогда случится так, что, повстречав чужих, его демоны наконец-то обретут гармонию и прекратят толкать на очередное безумство?

Но сейчас ему откровенно говоря плевать и на мисс Эванс, и на ее демонов — женское тело в его объятиях заставляет кровь бежать скорее по венам, и Сириус впивается губами в нежный изгиб шеи, оставляя на коже алое пятно.

— Нежнее, — исступлённо шепчет девица, прогибаясь в его руках.

И Сириус сбавляет напор, зацеловывая приоткрытые пухлые губы. Ему все равно, что она шепчет, зверь внутри требует свободы, и кто он такой, чтобы не дать ему то, что так необходимо им обоим?..

Юбка давным-давно сбилась на талию, открывая прозрачное кружево нижнего белья. Сириус видит, как нетерпеливо ерзает в его руках незнакомка, желая прижаться как можно ближе, и рывком прижимает ее к стене, забрасывая тонкие лодыжки себе на талию. Губы терзают ее рот, язык проникает с каждым поцелуем все глубже. Они едва не сталкиваются зубами, пытаясь вырвать первенство, и Сириус тихо смеется, рождая вибрирующий рык в глубине грудной клетки.

— Давай же, — торопит его незнакомка, скользя пальцами по его торсу к расстегнутым джинсам и дальше вниз. — Чего ждешь?

Блэк незаметно накладывает чары и проникает в нее, пронзая насквозь, заставляя выгнуться в его руках и упереться затылком в стену. Вена на ее шее исступленно бьется в такт каждому его движению, и он не выдерживает, прижимаясь губами к месту, где особенно ярко чувствуется биение чужой жизни. Ему кажется, сдави он сильнее челюсти и алый цвет окрасит его внутренности, сотрет все то, что еще держит его в рамках человечности. Борясь с наваждением, он ускоряет ритм, невольно подстраиваясь под доносящуюся с танцпола музыку. Рваные гитарные рифы гулко отдаются в наступившей внезапно тишине в его голове, вызывая чувство резонанса, чувство единения со всем миром. Чувство, что несмотря на то, что внутренние демоны на свободе, избавление от них вот-вот наступит.

В едином ритме они движутся к вершине, зарываясь пальцами друг другу в волосы, скользя руками по напряженным плечам и вновь расходясь. Первобытный ритм подчиняет полностью их аниму, отключая сознательное. Сириус приходит в себя, когда девушка громко вскрикивает и выгибается, вжимаясь с силой в его тело. Голова ее плотно прижата к его ключице и он чувствует, как прерывистое дыхание заставляет кожу покрываться мурашками. Амплитуда движений только нарастает, когда под сомкнутыми веками наконец-то зажигаются звезды, рисуя знакомые с детства созвездия…

«Свободен… — думает Сириус, завершая по инерции движение. — Я свободен».

В голове гулко, когда он выпускает незнакомку из рук, и та прислоняется к стене, неторопливо поправляя перекрученную юбку. Взгляд ее немного расфокусирован, и она не с первой попытки справляется с чулками, на которых через всю левую ногу вьется змеей стрелка.

— Это было, — задумчиво тянет она, запахивая на груди расстегнутую блузу, — волшебно.

Сириус хмыкает, слыша ее слова. Уж он точно уверен, что в случившемся между ними, не было ни капли волшебства.

— Повторим как-нибудь? — просяще заглядывает она ему в лицо, пытаясь встретиться взглядом, пока он приводит себя в порядок.

Блэк неопределенно мотает головой и шлет ей одну из своих улыбок. Ариведерчи, как поговаривает дядя Альфард. Он слишком исключительный, чтобы задерживаться где-либо больше, чем на одну ночь.

— Бывай, детка, — ухмыляется он, крепко целуя ее в губы, и уходит в сторону бара, чтобы дозаправить своих внутренних демонов. До рассвета еще далеко, и им предстоит долгая дорога. 

***

Дорога стелется за его спиной причудливым серпантином, или это в голове у Сириуса туман, который мешает рассмотреть виляющую перед глазами двойную сплошную? Рука привычно выжимает сцепление, и верный друг рвется вперед, пожирая милю за милей на пути к будущему, которого он вряд ли достигнет. Высоко в небе начинают тускнеть звезды, безмолвные ориентиры для его семьи, и Блэк чувствует, как затаившийся холод начинает медленно, но уверенно подчинять себе его тело. Сначала холодом сковывает пальцы, но он отметает постыдную дрожь, пробравшую до самого нутра, потом — немеют губы, на которых стынут воспоминанием поцелуи незнакомки из маггловского клуба. Он лихорадочно облизывает их, поражаясь незнакомой горечи полыни, в которую превратился пряный вкус виски.

Сириус ежится, когда порыв ледяного ветра забирается под расстегнутую куртку, выстуживая тепло, и только прибавляет скорости.

— Паршивец, — словно наяву слышит он уверенный голос дяди Альфарда, — неужели ты думаешь, что скорость способна укрыть тебя от того, что живет внутри? Это самообман, мальчик. Негоже Блэку дурить самого себя, с этим успешно справятся и другие. Наша задача — не терять голову ни при каких обстоятельствах…

— Но что, — шепчет он тому, кто больше не сможет дать ему совет, — если только так я могу становиться собой?

Дяди Альфарда больше нет, но его голос все равно звучит в памяти:

— Борись, в борьбе мы становимся сильнее.

Ему хочется так поступить, но мелькают сплошной линией опоры моста, дробя окружающий пейзаж на невыразительные осколки. И Блэк на мгновение прикрывает глаза, пытаясь справиться с накатившим головокружением, когда чувствует, как внезапным юзом, нарвавшись на невидимую преграду идет байк, снося его к краю, за которым клубится предрассветная тьма, пронизанная на дальнем востоке первыми проблесками приближающегося дня.

Страха нет, как нет и каких-то особых мыслей, которым стоило бы посетить его в этот миг. Исчезает голос Альфарда, а затихнувшая перед рассветом природа безмолвно наблюдает за разыгрывающейся трагедией. Блэк с бессильной яростью отмечает, как выскальзывает из рук руль, а пальцы скребут в дюйме от рычага, отвечающего за полетные функции мотоцикла. Рывок перекидывает его через ограждение, и то чувство, которое они испытали во время поездки с Сохатым снова накатывает на него — невесомость. Демонам в глубине его души хорошо, он практически видит, как они корчатся в экстазе, отсчитывая его последние секунды. Холодная вода обжигает болью, когда он с головой уходит в нее, хватая от неожиданности ртом вместо воздуха жидкую смерть.

И когда Сириусу кажется, что уже все, медальон на груди вспыхивает нестерпимым жаром, вырывая его из смертельной ловушки на встречу с притихшим на какое-то время безумием. 


End file.
